muted
by 13scarlett13
Summary: a youg demon girl muted at age 7, holding a secret that can change inuyashas life.read through as inuyasha totally changes isabellas life, giving her the best gift ever...love and freindship!


Muted!

"come on Inuyasha pick up your lazzy but and come with me to meet are new neighbors!" Jackie said while pushing the half sleeping Inuyasha out the door. "don't wanna…!" he replied with a yawn, quickly cought off, as he

noticed something, or particularly someone stepping out of the car. It was a girl with long white vanillaish hair down to her hips. Sopphire eyes that reflected death and pain, with hait! Her skin was pale, and in the sunlight her

rosy lips sparkled like a million rubys. Inuyasha froze in his tracks looking at the girl as if she was a ghost. Suddenly noticing how her brother was reacting she waved her hand slowly to catch his view again! "are you ok, Inuyasha,

you look kind of pale?" Jackie said almost in a whisper, "that girl…she looks…hurt, in pain." Inuyasha staggered in his sentence. He slowly walked towards the mansion that was once a castlle, his house was also a castle once and

still is. The two ancient castles stood across from each other. (Weird huh.) Inuyasha slowly walked towards a couple that were busy telling the workmen what to do. Suddenly noticing someones scent the older man that looked

like the girl, probably her father turned arounf. With a big smile on his face! "greetings young man." he said cheerfullyinuyasha nodded intelligently with a shy smile!, by that time the woman standing bu the tall man swiftly like an

angel tirned around with a welcoming smile on her face "why, hello there!" she said also cheerfully. "hi, my name is Inuyasha and im your new neighbor I guess." Inuyasha trailed off in his sentence while rubbing the back of his

neck. "hi Inuyasha, im jade and this is my husband koutzu. Nice to meet you!" the woman by the name jade spoke. I painted on a smile as the girl walked out , taking my breath yet again! "hello" I said shyly towards he, but I

got nothing but a cold blue look, and a quick nod. A shiver ran through my spine, 'who was she' I thought inmy mind. "forgive her, please Inuyasha, but our daughter was muted at age 7." her mother spoke sad and silently!

Guilt and pitty ran over my mind 'how lonely must she feel, all alone in her world with no friends and death like eyes!' "her name is Isabella." suddenly the father spoke in a deep toned husky voice, also showing pitty towards

her! "Isabella honnie please come over here and meet our visitor." I looked towards the girl strait into her eyes, strait into that deep icy blue sea. The girl bit her lip in frustration, but nodded and walked towards me, and

curtsied. She moved, no she flew the air swiftly like an angel, with her bangs and curly hair swaying like feathers. I almost dropped mu jaw looking at her. "why don't you hang out together for a while?" jade spoke in her silky

light voice. I nodded "that's a great idea mrs jade, bu the way my name is Jackie, and its nice to meet you bells, and I think it's a great idea if we would hanged out!" Jackie shouted while nudging me inmy ribs, and winking at

the girl. I almost forgot she was by me. So when she spoke I almost jumped in surprise. "its nice to meet you Jackie!" the woman smiled. When Jackie said 'bells' to the girl the girl suddenly flinched in excitement , but as soon as

it came, it left! 'She is alive, and apparently she has feelings' I thought in my mind. We trailed on the silky sand of a golden beach. When Isabella tilted her head in the most cutest manner gazing into my eyes. Her eyes no more

cold but confused and warm! She looked into my eyes than at the sparkling sand, than at my eyes again, before she smiled and ran forward. 'boy she is cute!' I though, 'hey get your head out of the gutter Inuyasha,she is just

a muted girl, wats wrong with you!' I fought with my mind! Suddenly o stopped. The girl leened towards me and peeked at my face that was hidden by my silver long hair. She smiled and looked at me with her now friendly

uncold eys at me. Her smile widened, showing her diamond like teeth! I couldn't help but smile back. After that she ran with my sister through the long golden beach playing tag. Her white free white dress swiped like wings as

she ran. Her hair drifted in the never ending sea of breezy air. That gently touched her rosy lips. She was gorgeous but there was something about her that was mysterious. But who cared right now! Inuyasha thought before

joining them in the fun tag game. Attacking each female to the ground and laughing with them!

don;t!... spare me. i dont own inuyasha. but please review and tell me what you think. OR ELSE (JK)


End file.
